Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro
The Vplay link for this episode - FINALLY! Episode Summary Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus: The star of Kid Icarus gets picked on by the popular video game characters. Adjustment Burro: Eeyore's life is planned out for him, but what if he changed that plan? Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been hitting "snooze" for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Wednesday, 2:30 PM: A boy with a toy piece in his nose is overshadowed by his sister with a gaming system in her ear. #*Friday, 10:00 AM: Smokey the Bear turns 68, but the party is ruined by a birthday cake fire! #*Tuesday, 5:00 PM: Miley Cyrus tells barber, "I want my hair to look just like this!" #Opening Scene #'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus' (Movie Parody of Diary of a Wimpy Kid/Video Game Parody of Kid Icarus) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Another Paper Cut (Animated by M. Wartella) #Rental Floss (Parody of Dental Floss) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Cavemen…Gosh, They Were Dumb! (TV Parody of the Flintstones) #Concise Age (Movie Parody of Ice Age) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Hide and Seek (Alfred E. Neuman for President Segment) #Never Trust a Tree (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Black Spy and the DeLorean Time Machine (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Ninjas (Cartoon) #Downsides of Being a Fairytale Princess (Ad Parodies Segment) #Batmobile Crashes Into Batcave (Parody of Batman) #Lab Rats (Animated by M. Wartella) #'Adjustment Burro' (Movie Parody of the Adjustment Bureau/Book Parody of Winnie the Pooh) (This is the second time when the second movie segment is also an ad parodies segment.) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Never Trust a Tree) The girl is reading the Hunger Games, and the tree says, "Uh, Katniss dies." (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second time when the second movie parody is styled like an ad parody, and also the sixth time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. *Fifth time Back to the Future is referenced. *Third time Spy vs. Spy used a pop-culture reference (Back to the Future). First was Average-ers / Legend of Dora, and second was the previous episode. *24th time Spy vs. Spy was done in Stop Motion. *Rachel Ramras returned once again in this episode. *Second time Pac-Man appeared on MAD, the first was Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent. Also, Ms. Pac-Man appears for the first time. *This is the fourth time ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' is on MAD. Also, third time Tara Strong reprised her role as Twilight Sparkle. *Mega Man is in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl segment, but he is not in the actual game. Other mistakes include the way Donkey Kong holds the barrel and there being six characters at once. *This is the first time the Adjustment Bureau, Kid Icarus, PaRappa the Rapper, ToeJam & Earl, Bomberman and Earthworm Jim showed up on MAD. Voices *Chris Cox - Winnie the Pooh, Rental Floss Announcer and Downsides of Being a Fairytale Princess Announcer *Mikey Day - Mega Man, Horace Horsecollar and Scientist *Larry Dorf - Office Man, Rental Floss Man, Black Ninja, Scientist and Concise Age Announcer *Will Friedle - Pit and Lampwick *Rachel Ramras - Princess Peach, Ms. Pac-Man, Never Trust a Tree Announcer and Office Woman *Kevin Shinick - Kirby, Eeyore, Donkey, Tigger, Batman, Paper, Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer, Pikachu, Giant Rat, Caveman Shop Owner, Talking Tree and MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle, Pit's Mother and White Ninja *Fred Tatasciore - Donkey Kong, Adjustment Burro Announcer, Bowser and Fred Flintstone Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes